


Slow Recovery

by torovo



Series: Taming a Wild Herrscher (AU) [1]
Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Calm Before The Storm, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flangst (fluff and angst), Hurt/Comfort, Kiana Kaslana is a shitposter, Might Get Real Gay, Not Beta Read, Pining, Slow Burn, Steven Universe References, at this point? honkai impact 3rd the musical, beach time!!, beta?? who she lmao, bumped rating due to a death of a clone, enemies to found family, forgot to add that one omg, fuck you google, himeko/theresa/fu hua: whatcha got there, i tried searching up wtf is the phobia of clones, in this au kiana's consciousness dies after succumbing to her herrscher's will, is the clone metaphorical of kiana's "death" from sirin? perhaps, its there if u squint hard enough, kiana lives! kinda., me look back at my tags: so one of em was a fucking lie, mei adopts a wild herrscher, mei w boba milk tea and hov: boba tea, mentions of fear of clones (on kiana's part), might change rating, oh ya uhhh sirin has trauma to infirmaries thanks to ~child experimentation~, possible foreshadowing, redemption arc au. kinda, tags will be added on the more the story progresses, tamed Herrsched au, the calm has ended and the storm ravages through soon, this is very ooc because i don't read the manga lmao, ya girl gets angst!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torovo/pseuds/torovo
Summary: (Taming a wild Herrscher!AU) Mei finds Kiana—or her vessel—after battle with Schicksal. Being the kind-hearted girl she is, she brings home a wild Herrscher.Things happen.





	1. Finding Kiana

**Author's Note:**

> https://sesty-exe.tumblr.com/post/186913437998/cloud-ya-potential-plot-for-tamedfriendly so uh. yeah.

Everything was black. 

Then the faint scent of smoke overrides her senses.

She gave out a weak cough, covering her eyes from the bright blaze beyond her. She'd stumble upon getting up, but hiss at the agony that skewed itself into her leg. Not a single memory before this came over her— 

No, she remembers one thing, albeit vague: chains coiled around her. 

Those same chains that drained her of her Herrscher prowess a time long ago; for some reason, that's the only vague fragment of memories she still had— 

"Kiana? _ Kiana _!" 

Someone not afar called out to her _ vessel _, a rush of footsteps approaching the injured Herrscher. Her eyes then opened, scanning the scorched area for whoever called out to her vessel. 

A girl in the gear of pink walked towards her slowly, katana in hand that was soon stashed away. A few steps close enough to the Herrscher and she knelt down, tucking away the white hair that clouded her sight. 

"Kiana," the ravenette began, "are you...okay?" 

The Herrscher could only respond with a smug sneer, "I'm fine, _ human _. Now leave me be and I'll spare you just this once." 

Her back wing fluttered open, pulling her up into midair. The gleaming gold of her wing matched the menacing glint in her amber eyes. She loaded hed lances on the other side, twirling with anticipation to stab another human—

Then, searing pain scorched her entire spine.

A breathless gasp escaped from her mouth as her gloved hand stretched to the center of her back. It burned with a pain of that to the sun's rays piercing through her flesh. She dropped onto the scorched ground, gritting her teeth in vexation. 

_ Whatever _ happened those moments ago before she fell unconscious, she would grow to hate it. 

"T-Take it easy, Kiana," the katana wielder comforted the other, her hand caressing the exposed backside that stung. The Herrscher didn't know why, but a kindle of strange feelings bloomed within her. They were a combination of sadness, sentiment, and...what was that word? Leave? Loaf? 

"I'm…_ fine _—" 

"You're not! I'll take you to the infirmary." 

A slight burning sting overwhelmed her eyes, tears dripping down her cheeks. How long has it been since she cried like this? How long...has it been since someone cared for her?

Without second thoughts, the albino lowered her head and nodded. "We'll go to the infirmary then, mortal," she replies.

"I have a name, you know? Just call me Mei, if you want." 

Mei...a nice name for a kind human. 

The Void Herrscher was then perched on Mei's shoulders, being carried by her limp body littered with cuts, bruises, dry blood, and dirt. She didn't know what else to feel—hatred that swelled like the fire around her before dwindled to a mere candlelight kindle. 

"I know you're probably not Kiana," Mei began, "but what do you go by, just in case?" 

The Herrscher went quiet for a while.

Then, she responds with a weak voice, "Sirin."

"Sirin...I've heard that name before. Second Herrscher, right?" 

She could only nod in response. 

A hum was heard from the ravenette who continued to carry the injured Herrscher. Mei knew that she was helping someone capable of causing mass casualties—even an apocalypse—if she wanted to. Herrschers like Sirin were known to hate humanity as a whole, no exceptions in their conquest. 

Yet, the Void Herrscher not doing any adverse harm to the ex-Lightning Herrscher was one thing that she didn't expect. She could only imagine what toll made her this passive besides the injuries of battle adorning her vessel's body. 

It wasn't long before Mei heard the light snores from the albino, who was asleep on her shoulder. A soft smile twitched at her lips—Kiana was still the same, even after succumbing to her Herrscher's will.

They then approached the elevator, a multitude of buttons on the side that led to floors that were familiar and unfamiliar all at once. The katana wielder pressed one of the buttons that led to the infirmary—4-6B. A sigh fell from her as the aluminum doors slid open with no one inside, thankfully. 

"Let's hope no one makes a big deal out of this," she mutters to herself, walking both of themselves into the elevator.


	2. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but it goes a long way when Mei bandages up Kiana—or Sirin? 
> 
> However, two senseis and a principal approach the infirmary...

"Okay, _ there _ you go." 

The two valkyries walked into the empty infirmary as Mei continued to carry Kiana on her shoulders. She perched on one of the vacant beds, piling up the few pillows that were scattered about to line up the other's back. 

"What a heavy sleeper," the ravenette sighed, searching the room for bandages and gauze. She makes her way to one of the cabinets while the albino was asleep.

It wasn't long until Sirin woke up, a weak groan gurgling in her throat as her eyelids fluttered open to the familiar scene. Hospital beds, first aid kits at every corner of the infirmary, white curtains that shuttered off the other side—it was her first time being here, yet it felt like another round of— 

She held her aching head, "Why...why do I feel so…_ so _\--" 

The Valkyrie tried shaking off the feeling of pain resurging through her body. However it was difficult to ignore a headache so severe, she couldn't stand the bright, fluorescent light in the room. She- she felt like vomiting yet she just _couldn't_.

The curtains sre then pulled back, Mei with a stash of bandages and gauze patches in tow. "Back! Oh- you're awake?" 

Sirin didn't respond. Her amber yellow gaze glanced at the door instead. 

"Nobody's coming in right now, I hope," she states. "Everyone's still out looking for you." 

"For...me?" Disbelief glazed in her eyes for a moment before empty pride bled onto her face. "Oh _ please _ , this vessel is a mere empty husk for me now. The _ brat _ didn't know any better for her own good—" 

"Do you need some water?", Mei cuts off the Herrscher. As nonchalant the question was, that kindness was unwavering to the monologue.

"Water? Pfft- haha! I'm fine! I can go back out there and resume my world domination!" 

In those moments that the albino tried to escape from the bland infirmary, her entire body went into shock and gave out onto the floor. An exasperated groan was heard from below the katana wielder. 

"Fine," she huffs, "I _ kinda _ do need some water." 

-

She was perched back up in the bed minutes later, a clear glass of water in hand. The vertigo and nausea that plagued the vessel seemed to wash away in those moments. 

A wet towelette dabbed at the cuts and bruises that were still present; Sirin hissed at the coldness of the towel pressed against her vessel's cuts and bruises. She was covered in bandages and bandaids, with gauze patches wrapped at the more major areas. 

"Huh? Does that hurt?" 

"Yes, it does!", a growl was heard before anger that swelled inside washed away. "Sorry. But yeah."

Mei nodded in response, wrapping the final bruise on her leg with a bandage. It wasn't right, yet not too loose. The same feelings before of _ whatever _ that L word was blossomed inside her, a glint of admiration in the eyes that were once glazed in hostility. Loaf? No, it couldn't be loaf. Yet it rhymed with it— 

Then came the knocking. 

It sas a simple tri-beat knock against the hardwood door. Both the girls paused in whatever action they were doing—Mei, carrying the first aid kit back onto one of its hinges; Sirin, taking a sip of water before her eyes flew open at the door. 

"Mei? Is that you? Why are you back so early?" 

A hushed "_shit!_" was muttered under the ravenette's breath, her eyes averting back and forth at the door and at Herrscher Kiana. The albino simply burrowed herself into the white sheets of the bed, trying to hide from plain sight. 

A dumb idea, but that's Kiana for you. 

Another barrage of knocks followed, this time with another voice—"Raiden Mei, aren't you supposed to be out of Hyperion's base finding the Herrscher?" 

"Haha, yeah! About that…" 

"Mei, we're coming in." 

"Holy_shit_it'sHimeko—"

The doorknob began to rattle and twist, and without hesitation, the door was swung open. The barrage trio came in one by one: Theresa, Fu Hua, and Himeko. They were surprised to see Mei in her Valkyrie battlesuit, let alone seeing her in the infirmary of all places. 

"Did you find Kiana?", the principal was the first to ask the millions of questions that they had. 

"Err- uh-" 

A glass cup fell to the floor, barely avoiding being shattered into fragmented bits thanks to a void rift tearing open at the floor space. The rift closes and another opens, a hand placing it on the nightstand that stood beside the bed.

"God _ damn _ it," sighed the Valkyrie upon hearing the rush and clash of weapons being summoned and unsheathed all at once. The curtain is then pulled back, revealing the albino holding her hands up in surrender. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school's gonna kick me in the ass for writing a continuation of this but u know what?? fuck that.  
im gonna write Fluff of these children u cant stop me 
> 
> tumblr: @sesty-exe


	3. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei proposes an ultimatum: if Sirin hurts her or anyone, Judah can do her in. 
> 
> Yet, there was a catch...

"Mei, sweety, _ who _ is this?", Himeko asks with her greatsword in tow. As sickly sweet her voice was, there was a glint in her eyes that was haunting for even the Herrscher in the bed. 

"K-Kiana..? Don't worry, she's not going to attack us—I hope." 

"I wasn't going to attack _ you_, human," Sirin corrected her while exchanging a harsh glare at the trio that barged in. "Surely, you knew better than to bring me _ here_."

Pairs upon pairs of eyes glared at the albino's way—the atmosphere was thick with tension, enough to cut through. 

Nobody spoke in the infirmary. Theresa looked over at Fu Hua, who then glanced at Mei's way. This was the very definition of an awkward situation. 

"Why do _ I _ feel the sense of second-hand embarrassment?", the Herrscher states with her arms wrapped. 

"Obviously your vessel doesn't like being center of attention when it comes to things like this," Fu Hua addressed. Reluctance kept her at bay from triggering a quarrel between the three and the currently passive Herrscher. It was only a matter of time before her powers recovered and resumed her spree of Armageddon. 

"...Kiana doesn't mind being in the spotlight, though," the katana wielding Valkyrie corrects. Worry now strained at her face, soon Theresa's, and now Himeko tilted her eyebrows in concern.

Another silence stifles the room in a halt. 

Mei knew how succumbing to a Herrscher's will worked; possessing the Lightning Herrscher's gem of Conquest was enough to warrant a few nihilistic thoughts of humanity. She's lucky enough to snap out of it and be able to use her prowess for any means necessary.

Yet, the demeanor that Kiana had wasn't one of the bubbly prankster she came to cherish.

"You girls seem a bit out of it," the albino mused with a sly smile. "Have you confused me for that brat?" 

No- _ no._

Chains and spears alike unmounted from Judah, pointing their blades and ends collectively at the Herrscher that possessed Kiana's husk. It's one thing to fall to Herrscher's Will, it's another to _ die _ from it. 

Greatsword mounted in hand and gauntlets brimming with qi energy were ready to have another round against the Void Ruler. Mei was in ruins, averting her gaze to the trio and back at Kiana—or was it Sirin now? 

She could side with the faculty for the means of wanting—no, _ needing—_to bring back Kiana, mind and soul intact. She didn't care if this was a mere prototype of a person she's considered a stranger as, she knew better than to side with the Herrscher. 

Yet, another part wanted to help Sirin. Herrschers were born from hatred to humanity. Mei wanted to help her see that there were bits of humanity that was genuine, giving, selfless. 

Without second thoughts, she blurted out, "_Wait!_"

Chains that swiveled their way alongside with chains, qi energy that charged within gauntlets, and the rise of a greatsword all came to a halt in air. Theresa glanced at Mei in confusion—"Mei? What do you mean _ wait_? This _ monster _ took Kiana's body as her own!" 

She bit her tongue, taking a deep breath. "I know, Principal. It's just...I have an idea."

"Go on." Mei now had the attention of all three of the faculty members.

Sirin was intrigued at the bold foolishness that the beholder of the Gem of Conquest had. For such kind hearted loyalty, it was admirable at best—and a hindrance at its worse. She dared not to speak as the conversation continued.

"Herrscher's feed on hatred. It doesn't matter from _ who_, as long as it resonates with their hatred for humanity, that hate will grow." 

"Okay, okay, I see where you're coming from," the principal interjects, "but are you propositioning us to _ spare _ Sirin? The Second Herrscher? The witch who _killed_ Kiana's parents? Is that it?" 

"Actually, you're right!"

A bountiful of gasps, water gushing out of Sirin's mouth, and a hushed "what?" were heard in unison. Confusion was scrawled all over their faces at Mei's response, one trying to find the will to reject the Valkyrie's suggestion. 

But it's a surprise to everyone in the room to hear Fu Hua respond, "Continue, Raiden."

"Uh- wow! Didn't expect you to agree with me with the proposition!

"But it's something along the lines of an ultimatum," she adds. "If Sirin were to cause me or anyone else bodily harm, do what you must. I don't know what else to say besides just that—" 

"But that means hurting Kiana," piqued the redhead. It wasn't noticeable at first glance, but her voice was strained with hurt. "And I _ know _ you're the last person to proposition that." 

"I…," the younger Valkyrie was at a loss of words, "I want the best for Kiana. I want her to pass on fully if it means putting another at risk." 

"That's too sweet!", the Herrscher muses with a grin. "Seriously, it's tooth rotting sweetness to know you're that loyal! What, do you _ like _ her?"

Before Mei has the chance to add on with red, flushed cheeks, Fu Hua interjects, "She's been friends with Kiana longer than you've had control of her body, heathen."

"Oh please, _insect_, I've been inside this body _ longer_."

Tension thickened the atmosphere; an undying feud between the Herrscher and Hall Monitor that was the catalyst to this spiel. 

"Err- anyways! That's the proposition: if she hurts me, specifically, you're all eligible to...you know." She didn't have the heart to say what's in their minds already. 

Somewhere within, she knew that Kiana was still fighting on against Sirin's consciousness. 

She wants to believe that. 

Three pairs of eyes glared the Herrscher's way before nodding in return. A mutual agreement came in show that the ultimatum was understood and in position. 

For some reason, a chill trailed down the Void Ruler's spine. She could only giggle off the feeling of fright that plagued her. 

"I'm in trouble," Sirin states with a weak grin at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna post this yesterday but i have no a/c, and having no air in the deep south means death with each movement made 
> 
> so, here, sluts.   
also mei is lowkey Gay for kiana and you'll have to pry that from my cold, dead HANDS
> 
> [come scream at me on @emalyris!]


	4. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days past and most of the Hyperion base don't know of the lingering Herrscher within—besides a few. 
> 
> On this day, Sirin learns two things: her mortal vessel having limits, and the definition of pining. 
> 
> (Not literally, but we're getting there.)

So, the past few days were… _ eventful _ . 

The Void Ruler was able to walk once more after her wounds and bruises healed up over the week. She felt weaker for some reason, only to realize she hasn't eaten food for three days now. When asked  _ why _ she refused to eat, Sirin responds along the lines of 'surpassing the mortal flesh' that she's been caged in for so long. 

Surprisingly, Himeko fed her some miso soup. 

And by fed, she was force fed with the grimacing faces of Fu Hua and the redhead surrounding her. 

\---

_ "Why the sour face, sugar? You would usually eat this stuff up in a heartbeat!"  _

_ "I am NOT that brat! I'm full, dammit!"  _

_ To the side, the hall monitor adjusted her glasses. For some reason a glint glimmered in the glass of them. "You need a lot of nutrition nowadays, Kaslana. You are a growing girl, after all."  _

_ Sirin was sure that that raven-haired Valkyrie made this soup; it was too good in flavor and seasoning to be made by either of her tormentors. Despite her protests, she enjoyed something tasty after a worthwhile.  _

_ "Now,  _ ** _eat up_ ** _ !", the spoon filled with a scoop of the soup was chucked into the Herrscher's mouth without any repercussions.  _

\--- 

She could only gag and shudder at the reverie from earlier.

Sirin was surprised she had free reign throughout the base, being able to sneak into the kitchen without being noted of her suspicious actions. Some of the  _ lowlife  _ workers gave her a wave and said a simple "Hi" or "'Sup, Kiana!" along her. She overheard a few whispers stating that she wasn't supposed to be anywhere  _ near _ the kitchen. 

Wait- what did this spoiled rat do to be virtually banned from the  _ kitchen _ of all places?!

Translucent glass doors slid open to the kitchen, the wonders of base seasoning, ingredients, and equipment stashed or laid about in the open. A primal urge surged within her to cook  _ something _ . 

Some soup? No, that brings back too many raw memories. And pain.

Some French toast? Hmm, it's considered but Sirin had a weak sweet tooth. 

So many choices yet so little time; anyone could walk in and reprimand her for not acting like Kiana. 

Then, frustration grew within her at such a simple thing that could be corrected. Kiana was a mere vessel for her growth, an incubator. She festered for so long that _ this _ is one of the many things she gets in return. It's lowly, debasing—it's utter shit. 

"Sirin? What are you doing here?" 

A quiet squeak was heard in her throat as realizing another presence was around. It was a serene one, a presence she felt at ease yet sentimentality for.

"Oh...Lightning Herrscher. Never knew you'd be here," she replied. "I was just getting some water."

"Really? I was thinking of making some carbonara pasta for you if you wanted some. Heard you really liked the miso soup I made!" 

Well, at least her confirmations were true that it was the other who made the soup instead of  _ anyone else _ . The sound of pasta made her stomach rumble at the thought and and taste of having some—especially the taste. 

"I- uhm. I did," Sirin nodded. She reaches up to one of the cabinets to get a glass cup. 

She couldn't reach it- she gets on her tippy toes to open the door. It opened by a crack before swinging open slowly so. With the row of glass cups arranged in height beheld her, she grappled at the one nearest to the ledge before falling back. 

"No, no,  _ shitshitshit— _ !!" 

The Herscherr almost fell to the marble flooring, only to be caught by the Valkyrie in time. A pause crept through the air as they stared at each other in the eyes, piercing ambers gleaming back at dark indigo sapphires. 

Heat then rushed to her cheeks—what  _ was _ this sensation of fluttering feelings in her stomach? She wanted to damn it to the recesses of the empty void, yet something of it was endearing- sweet. 

"Are you okay, Sirin?", asked the ravenette with upturned eyebrows in concern. 

"I-I'm...haha, I'm fine. I just overheat easily." 

She rose up from the embrace of the other Valkyrie, feeling unrequited solemn twinging at her heart strings after a while of emptiness; a frigid, roughened stone in place of heart. "Overheating, huh? I could suggest taking cold showers for that!" 

Why did her cheeks brim with redness, she never knew. However Sirin nodded in response, twisting the knob at the tap water once having the cup in her hand again. A pout was at her face before coming to a conflicting resolve within her—maybe that brat's consciousness kept fighting at the locks. 

"Thank you, Mei," she whispered to herself, a smile at her lips.

"Oh? Did you say something?" The way her head cocked to the side a bit made her heart flutter. 

"Err- nothing. Did you not say you were going to make some, uh, carbonara pasta?"

Straws of raw pasta shook in the container Mei had in hand. "Of course, silly. I'm not going to let you starve under my watch! And, uh, also burn down the kitchen." 

She could only facepalm at that statement—of  _ course _ her vessel was rash (and boldly dumb) to burn down the kitchen. But how and what for? 

That she didn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERRSCHER BRONYA IS HEREEEEEEEEEEEEE   
and i wished i could involve bronya in this Mix but shes still comatosed at this point in time 
> 
> this aint outlined btw im so sorry
> 
> (tumblr: @emalyris if u wanna scream!)


	5. A Beach Invitation (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (1/?)—In which Sirin is invited with the gang for some chillax, summer vacation time. 
> 
> However, someone also joins in on the story after awakening from their coma...

It's been a week now. Or was it two now?

Nonetheless, it was quiet in the Hyperion base. At first, Sirin could've just shrugged it off as the members of the base being out and about for their missions or taking a day off. They were probably searching for the Herrscher that was underneath their noses.

She could only scoff at their foolish incompetence.

It was then that the albino decided to head into the kitchen to fetch herself a quick snack—this vessel of hers had quite an insatiable appetite for any food in sight that was in the kitchen. <strike> Or anythinh made from the Lightning Herrscher. </strike>

The Herrscher managed to snag herself a bag of salt and vinegar potato chips; at first, the sound of tasting something like that made her face wince at the possible taste. Surprisingly, they're addictive—no wonder there was an entire stash hidden in one of the cabinets! 

Then, there came shuffling footsteps.

To be exact, they were flip flops flopping against the hardwood surface of the floor. They made their way to the entrance of the dining room, those footsteps belonging to none other than Himeko. She was clad—if that's a proper word to use—in a black bikini with a white vest buttoned up to her torso. 

Both Herrscher and ex-squad member stared at each other in tense silence.

"Are those _ my _ salt and vinegar chips, Kiana?"

Sirin scoffs, "_Kiana_? Oh please, don't mistake me for that brat. And so what? If they were yours?"

The redhead greatsword wielder had the time in the world to muse the Herrscher—after all, heading to the beach would be postponed just for this. Her arms then crossed each other, "If they were, well, let's just say…" 

Her greatsword, of all things, materialized into existence as it was hunched up her back. "I wonder if Mei's ultimatum has limits?" 

Sirin puts the potato chips back into the cabinet where she snagged them from, her eye contact with the redhead unwavering while so. 

Himeko gave out a snort—"Sugar, I was jokin'! Teri and I were meaning to give you some!" 

Anger spiked her blood as a snarl was reciprocated from the albino Herrscher. A cruel joke that she fell for—by a _ human_, of all things. Her eyebrows were knitted together as her lances appeared, alongside with luminous, amber wings. 

Then, the vagued mention of the ultimatum echoed through her mind. The hesitation to yield to a human once more kept her at it with the swirling lances at one side, her fluttering wing that held her in midair at the other. 

She opened the cabinet and got _ two _ salt and vinegar chip bags. Somewhere within her gave out a shrill of joy. 

No other words were exchanged between Herrscher and Sensei. Sirin headed up the stairs only to be called out from below by Himeko—"Hey, kid! Wanna go to the beach?"

The _ beach_? Where the seagulls would try to eat at her hair? Oh, no thanks— 

"The beach? Why invite me, of all people?" Her head popped out from above, an eyebrow now arched while she munched on the chips. She mentally noted a new record in patience from going to the kitchen and back to her room. 

"I mean, why not? You've been cooped up in the Base for a week now." 

"It's cozy here."

"Mei's going to be there."

There was a pause in her eating. Sirin stared at Himeko for those few seconds that seemed like forever. The redhead held a coy smile at her lips when her hands were placed at her hips—this was blackmail!

_ And it worked_.

Now the only trouble would be here trying to find something that would match her aesthetic and beauty. There were so many clothes in her vessel's wardrobe that didn't match or atone to her aesthetic (or what she even liked). What would Mei say if she saw her still in her pyjamas? Do humans even _ go _ to the beach in their pyjamas? 

She knew that was a 'no', but she just wanted to humor herself for once.

Wait- why does this hoodie have cat ears? 

It...looked cute, despite it being dyed in lime green. Green was a terrible color for her aesthetic. 

"You know what? I'll wear it just this _ once_," Sirin grumbled to herself as stashing on the vest.

\--- 

It was...cold.

The quiet hum of the air conditioning and base alike woke up the snowy sniper. She rubbed her eyes, then her head. It throbbed a bit but not much—as if it were a headache brought on by stress. Project Bunny would then materialize above her as she floated off the nursery bed. 

"Where is...everyone?", the grey-haired child spoke softly. 

"You're awake, I see." 

Standing next to the door stood Fu Hua, her glasses lit up by the light from the hallway. She adjusts them and asks Bronya with a firm smile—"How are you feeling?" 

"The Bronya's vitals are normal; a bit of headache, but otherwise fine," she states while flexing her wrists. "I ask, where is everyone?"

"We're heading to the beach," the boxer replied. 

"The beach...Bronya requests to come with."

"You still need rest, Bronya, for a _ lot _ of reasons." 

Her head was cocked to the side in curiosity—why couldn't she celebrate after having a successful recovery from something deathly inevitable? Yet, the answer was evident in the other's distressed expression.

"The Void Herrscher is up and about," Fu Hua implies with a grimace in her voice. "She may be dormant as of now, but keep your guard up if she does anything suspicious here."

Emotions were an uncommon- if rare- occurrence for the ex-sniper. She nods, despite all else of doubting Kiana succumbing to her Herrscher's Will. It was predictable, that Idiotka, but measures being escalated to the point she _ had _ to hurt her was...something she never thought she had to do again. She bit at the inside of her cheek, and nods. 

"Da," Bronya replies, "the Bronya understands. Where is the Void Herrscher now?" 

"Asleep, hopefully," Fu Hua sighs in slight relief. "Keep your guard up, but don't attack unless she's the first to." 

"Da." 

From below came the words that Fu Hua would come to regret hearing—"Kiana's coming with us, Hua! Get extra sunscreen just in case!" 

Fu Hua facepalmed and gave out a groan of grievance, "Good fucking _grief_, Himeko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to work on this last week, but guess who fucked me over (you guessed it: ap classes, school, and much more)! 
> 
> also if u squint closely, jjba reference at the end.
> 
> [come scream at me on my tumblr, @emalyris!]


	6. Sunny Days (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gals go out to the beach to have some fun under the sun! Nothing could go wrong, right?
> 
> That is, of course, rhetorical. A stalker lurks within the shadows, readying to strike at any vulnerable moment.

_ Sunny days, clear skies, _

_ Beckon me a song of your ties. _

_ As beautiful as you are, _

_ You hide treacherous lies. _

_ A gleam of innocence, _

_ A cry of terror, _

_ Who are you to say you are pure? _

_ Sunny days, clear skies, _

_ Beckon me a song of rain. _

_ As disastrous you are, _

_ I will never break the chain, _

_ Of unyielding ire. _

_ \--- _

It was a sunny day out. What else would you expect from a sunny day besides the beaming rays and heat brimming at the highest humidity? Nothing else; it’s a simple day to do the lawn, or even play outside in the backyard or at the beach.

Yet soever, sunny days can be deceptive.

The Valkyries and lone Herrscher arrived at the nearest beach as they were dropped off from a city bus. Sirin was the only one who didn’t care to dress for the occasion--if wearing a black tee and a neon green hoodie were anything remotely summer festive. Or, maybe it was? She could see slight the appeal of lime green and black being mixed together in an outfit.

“What’s wrong , sugar?” The redhead was the first to notice the slight discomfort of being under the unyielding rays of summer.

Sirin could only pout--“I _ really _ didn’t want to come. If anyone were to notice me _ besides _ you all, I’d be in trouble.”

Her vessel’s auntie hopped off the bus toting a surfboard on one side, and a blue duffel bag in the other. The albino noticed that Sirin was wary, at best, at the fact that she was under the public eye. Anything could go awry in a moment’s notice--yet who’d be outside under such sweltering weather that they’d do missions?

Theresa could only snicker at the unwavering paranoia that plagued her technical-niece. “Oh please! Like that’d even happen!”

Fu Hua and Sirin shared mutual glares at each other--mutual, spiteful glaring. 

The ravenette approached the two with a weary smile, trying to cease the fuse that was going off ever-so slowly. “Say, everyone,” Mei begins, “how about we play for a bit? Volleyball or dodge ball?”

With cat-like sneers, Theresa _ and _ Himeko pulled out their balls from their duffel bags that were strapped on their shoulders. For some reason, fear treaded down Sirin’s spine with chills unknown as to why. She knew well what they were capable of--especially Himeko; the woman could bench press her with no qualms of effort. 

And Theresa? Well--there’s a reason as to why she lost the battle between them years ago.

Nonetheless, both Valkyrie mentors rose their balls up to the clear skies. One shouts “Dodgeball!” while the other yelled “Volleyball!”. Sirin surprisingly found herself in intrigued interest at the brewing quarrel in her wake. 

“Himeeeee,” Theresa pouts, “why not volleyball?”

The greatsword wielder casually shrugged in retort. “I mean, I’m personally more of a dodgeball gal myself, so….”

Their gazes fell on the three others that sidelined themselves away from the debate. At that very moment, the albino Herrscher chose a good time to phase into the void away from her being picked to vote for either activity.

“Sirin? We’re just going to vote,” reassured Mei as she pokes at the voidmark that bubbled in midair. 

_ “I’m excluded from this. Is that valid enough?” _

“No,” all Valkyries replied in unison. And at that defeat, she groans and popped back into reality from her pocket dimension. 

\---

Surprisingly, it was a confusing tie between volleyball and dodgeball. 

While Mei supported Himeko’s side for a play at dodgeball, Fu Hua opposed by wanting a play at volleyball. It was up to Sirin (and possibly Kiana) to sever the tie. 

She was deep in contemplation while the voting was in process--

“Mei’s on my side, y’know?”

“W-What’s that supposed to mean, Ms. Himeko?”

It meant something when a handful of them noticed the slight pink tinge that dusted the vessel’s cheeks. It even meant more when Theresa, of all people, gave an impish snicker at the girl. Sooner or later, the truth of unrequited love was yet to spill between the former Heiress of Thunder and Ruler of the Void.

And with that, Sirin made her choice. She flew over to Himeko’s side. 

It’d prove beneficial in the long run, as the sudden unrelenting memory of how merciless the instructor could be replayed in mind.

\---

_ ”So, they’re at the beach, you say?” _  
  
“Yes, Master Otto.”

Not far away from the beach resided a cliff that was the ledge of a local sightseeing mountain. It was the perfect spying spot for the scythe wielding maiden of Schisikal. As beautiful the azure waters were in comparison to the sweltering heat that she endured for two hours now, her main objective was the lime green hooded girl amongst the group.

From her receiver, the voice on the other side continued with his questioning, _ “And is the Void Herrscher with them?” _

“Affirmative,” she begins. “She isn’t as bright as she led on.”

A chuckle was heard from the receiver’s end. _ ”Do try to get K-423. Who knows what could happen at this point?” _

“Agreed. I’ll be back with the girl as soon as possible, Master Otto.”

And like that, the maid ends her call and shuts off her receiver. The blue blade of her scythe gleamed under the sunbeam, which only added the harrowing terror of the event that was yet to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very gay for rita and like. who wouldnt include her in a story?   
also: prepare for the storm, for the calm is fading out from the eye.
> 
> [come scream at me on @emalyris!]


	7. Quiet and Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Sirin finds out that it's love that she feels around Mei.
> 
> Also, angst.

_ Under the moonlight, I await, _

_ Awaiting for your call into the abyss. _

_ The abyss that awaits for you and I, _

_ Of the unrequited love I have. _

_ It swallows me whole, _

_ But it makes me one. _

_\---_

"Heads up!" 

A volleyball ball flew past the albino, who phased out and back in at the nick of time. The rules of dodgeball were as simple as cake—_don't get hit or you're out_. There were thankfully no other rules added that restricted the usage of powers. 

And well, Sirin uses them to her advantage.

"Hey! That's cheating!!" Theresa pointed out as the ball was tossed her way. It's ironic for her to even say such a thing when minutes ago she used Judah to immobilize Himeko's team. Sirin flashed a coy grin at the Cross wielder—"I'm able to use my powers naturally. You, on the other hand, can't use Judah~!" 

A pout was all the principal could express in distress. 

However, the boxer had other things up her sleeves. As her gauntlets gleamed with a bronze hue, Theresa took note of what Fu Hua was doing. She had a coy grin of her own—catlike in appearance—when looking back at the albino. 

"You're gonna wish you didn't exist," the principal teased. 

"I already do, surprisingly enough," deadpanned the Herrscher. She checked her nails while leaning back in midair, yawning. 

That was enough to break the final straw of Fu Hua's patience.

She catapults the ball, jumping up and blasts it downward at the albino opponent. It swirled with darken gold and white colors, whishing through the air and hurling towards the unsuspecting Herrscher. 

However, it came to a halt by a streak of purple lightning striking it down. 

Violet electricity and qi energy mixed together and burst out in a blast of bronze and purple flurries throughout the field. What remained was a burnt volleyball ball, smoldering smoke emitting from it. To everyone's surprise—including the Void Ruler—they didn't expect to see a frustrated Mei. 

And it's _ terrifying _ to see Mei irritated.

"I thought we agreed we weren't to harm each other," she pans out. 

"No, we agreed that the _ Herrscher _ wasn't supposed to hurt anyone," retorted the principal. "Wasn't that the part of the 'proposal'?" 

Indigo eyes were narrowed, a glint of raging violet gleaming within them. "That _ was _ a part of it: if Sirin hurts me or anyone, you can use Judah," the katana wielder began. "But I forgot to mention that you guys won't harm her, _ especially _ since it's still Kiana!"

Mei was one of many things—a former Heiress of Thunder, the daughter of a multi-million business empire, and an unyielding student of loyalty. To think that she would still be willing to protect her host's body was...admirable. No, that's not the word. Endearing? 

That's it, _ endearing_. 

It was endearing for Mei to protect someone as despicable as she was. She was quite flattered to the point that her cheeks brimmed hot and red.

A huff was all Sirin had to express. She crossed her arms and glared at the other two players that tried to ambush her. "I'm not surprised, Fu Hua," she mused with undertones of taunting, "you call yourself a woman of honor, yet you pull that off? Bold of you to do such a thing~" 

"Had it not been for your girlfriend, you'd be eating sand," Himeko points out. 

"MY _ WHAT_\--" 

Before the Herrscher had any say in the matter, she was pulled into a headlock by the Instructor. Everyone else cracked into fits of laughter, including Mei who was just embarrassed as the other. Sirin tried pulling out from the beefy armlock but to no avail—she was another victim to the headlock of death. 

"Don't take it so personal, sugar! I was just jokin'!" 

"I'm _ not _ taking it personally! Now let me go, you woman!! Your beefy arms are suffocating me!" 

"Then why are you blushing? Are you in _ looove_?" 

In the fit of wanting the redhead to simply _shut_ _up_, Sirin teleports over to one of the duffle bags that had a variety of balls in it. She picked up a red, rubber ball that was soon marked with the bubbly, black voidmark. A wry smirk curled at her lips when everyone came to the sudden reality that _this game was a bad idea._

_ "Heads up, mortals."_

And thus began her onslaught of tagging everyone out. 

\---

As expected, Mei was given the short end of the stick from the brutality of the Herrscher. 

Theresa dodged a few but was tagged out by one of the balls grazing by her leg. Himeko received the brunt of it all, red balls flinging pass her with each dodge that shied her from being tagged out as well. As high as her confidence was in usurping the albino, those hopes came to a screeching halt as a ball came swivelling into her stomach.

Two contestants were left standing in the open, sandy fields of the beach. Fu Hua was surprised she even made it this far—as considering the spite that still set ablaze in the Herrscher. Even Sirin took notice of it, eye twitching each time she deflected one of the voidmarked balls with an upright kick.

"She's really got the spirit," the boxer mumbled as taking a look at Mei. She wasn't even thrown a ball her way throughout the round. A _ 'tsk' _ was spat out as looking back at the Herrscher, taking note of that signature grin of unwavering menace. 

"I see _ you _ haven't striked out yet," the snide her voice was grating. "I'd be damned to say I'm impressed."

"That's where 500 years can get you," Fu Hua replied in nonchalance

Then, her eyes averts over in the direction of the former Herrscher. She cocks her head over to where she was, a plan was now brewing in mind as to how to strike out the Void Ruler herself.

They can try, but it'd be proven so futile in the long run.

A voidmarked ball phases in and out in her hands as Sirin waited for the ripe moment that either of them had their guard down. Suspicions arose as they were grouped together and exchanging whispered secrets. 

It wasn't the time, but it was better to strike now than wait.

The albino catapults the ball upright into the sky, hitting at Fu Hua when it dropped in hit range. Her anticipation of it landing shoulder first on the enemy was shattered when a rod of lighting paralyzed it in midair. It was still rolling with the momentum force—the ball then phases out into the void. 

It then phases back into reality. The red ball was now over head of the boxer, who didn’t notice at first. As it came swivelling downward onto her head, the spy moved over to the side when it crashed into the ground, sandy debris flying everywhere. Everyone shielded their eyes from the debris, waiting for it all to settle to see who won.

And it was a surprise to see the Herrscher on the ground, a burnt ball tagging her out by the katana wielder.

“You’re out, sugar!” Himeko shouts from the sidelines with a prideful smile.

“H-How..? It’s impossible…”

Mei could only shrug in response, a smile of her own curling upward at her lips. It was a smile of feigned innocence, sure, but it was one that Sirin couldn’t help but adore. “It’s kinda easy if you think about it,” she began. “You had your guard down when the sand went everywhere, and I took the chance to tag you out with the ball. You almost had us!”

“I did, huh?” 

The Herrscher looked down at her hands that were dusted in sand and back at the former Lightning Ruler. To say that she’s impressed--no, _ amused_\--would’ve been an understatement.

No- _ no._ That’s not the word. It was never her being amused or intrigued by the mortal.

It was something _more_ than those simple words. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was, of course. She knew that it was something that humans felt whenever they’re around the person they admired the most, that’s one thing. It’s a particular word that she kept grasping in the air for, to finally pinpoint what it was that she felt for the Raiden girl.

“You need help getting up?” Mei stretched out her hand for the other. She took it, rising up from the sandy ground and dusting off what got onto her host’s jacket. A quiet scoff was heard when both Himeko and Theresa snickered at the two.

“You two would be a couple,” the cross-wielder muses. “I mean, look at you, Siri! You’re practically red!”

Her fingers grazed at her flushed, red cheeks. “It’s just the sun,” she retorts.

“_Really_? It’s not even that humid today, sweetheart.”

“I get sunburned easily.”

“_Kiana _ doesn’t, however,” Fu Hua replied with her arms crossed. 

“I hate _ all _ of you,” Sirin growls under her breath as she flew over to the picnic table, soon burying herself in the lime green hoodie to hide her red face of embarrassment.

Himeko called out from the other side, “We get it, we love you too, sugarplum!”

\---

Night came faster than the girls would’ve expected. That’s how late summers are sometimes- you never expect dusk to come in with its navy blue stars hovering over the canvas of a sky that was once orange and pink. 

It was decided that they’d stay over at the beach until the early morning tomorrow. At first, Sirin hesitated to stay, phasing out to the void at the mention of it. After an hour, she came out from the pocket dimension upon hearing that the fried chicken made by Mei was done.

Now here they were, ready to sleep under the stars and crescent moon that hung above them

As a Herrscher, it didn’t phase her to get sleep. Sirin never felt an ounce of sleepiness douse over her in the early days of her awakening--and she certainly didn’t feel sleepy now, in this vessel. She sat over at the shoreline, feeling the saltwater lapping at her bare feet where she sat. 

It’s things like this that made her cherish the Earth a bit more. The natural aesthetics of the sea and beach; the sky above that was dotted with stars that burned light years away; the seabreeze and scent of saltwater. A smile of genuine peacefulness tugged at the corners of lips.

That was until footsteps approached from behind.

They weren’t subtle in their approaching, either. Her wings perked up and brimmed with the golden amber light in them, illuminating the area around her. It came to her surprise to see that Fu Hua was there, standing over her and looking at the ocean horizon.

With a grumble, Sirin asked, “Why are you awake--let alone, here?”

“Didn’t feel like sleeping.”

“Hmph. Is that so? You’re a mortal, and your mortal coil will tire sooner or later.”

Fu Hua had nothing else to retort back at the Void Ruler. A quiet hum was all she could reply with, looking back at the gleaming horizon. She then sits down beside the Herrscher, not exchanging another look at the albino who was curled in her jacket.

“Why...why are you _here_, anyways? Here with everyone else?”

“To look after your vessel,” she replies. “Her and I are--more or less--tied.”

Sirin scoffs, “Is that so? You tried taking her to that wretched Overseer of a man that tormented her and I for _ years_. Do you think she’ll just forgive you for that?”

A sigh was reciprocated. “I know she won’t--and she has every right doing so. But she won’t forgive me if you don't, either.”

A laugh pierces through the cool night breeze. Sirin’s eyes gleamed with menace and spite that swirled all together. “Me? Forgiving you? How conceivably _ idiotic _ you are! I have no capacity in forgiving mortals like _ you _ anymore! You are all the reason why _ I_ even exist!”

Through her laughter came tears that dripped down the sides of her face. She laughed more and more and cried more and more. Sirin clutched at her heart, heaving heavily so while leaning against Fu Hua.

“I...I never asked to be here. I never asked to be like _ this_.”

More babbles and sobs came from the albino.

Everything hurts.

Everything _ ached_.

“I just wanted to protect Bella...I just wanted a family,” she utters in-between sobs. “I just wanted love, but _ no_, I get experimented on by that _ fiend _ of a man you work for.”

Fu Hua was quiet throughout the Herrscher’s teary breakdown. While she had no idea how to comfort the distressed Void Ruler, all she could do was to caress her head to calm her. It worked, seemingly. 

“...I’m sorry,” she spoke. “I never knew you went through that.”

More tears and sobs were heard from below her. Sirin hid her face with her wing, but that was a pitiful attempt. In between the exchange of sniffles and sobs, she replied, “You’re...y-you’re fine.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, is that the reason why you became a Herrscher? To protect the ones you had and cherished?”

She nods.

That was enough to twinge at the heartstrings of the olden fighter. She was like her in someway, preserving the family she still had all those centuries ago, _ protecting _ the ones she grew close to over these years on Earth. Fu Hua bit at her lower lip, looking afar at the ocean filled with the stars from above. 

While so, she didn’t notice a tear of her own rolling down her cheeks.

A soft laugh came from the Void Herrscher whom eyes were staring at the lapping current. “For you, of all people, to see me like this is such irony,” she muses between hiccups. “I detested you for the _ longest _ time, along with everyone else but that Mei girl. She...she treated me like a human, like _ family_.”

“I can see that,” exhaled Fu Hua. “You and her get along well, just like her and Kiana.”

“I...I think I _ love _her. Is that the right word? Love?”

Fu Hua tried not to laugh at the other--“Of course it is. You love her, indeed. It’s written all over your face.”

“Shut _ up_,” she grumbled under her breath. Her cheeks brimmed with a dust of pink while she was deep in thought.

So that’s what it was…_ love_.

She loved Mei. That was clear as day--or night.

But she wondered--was it unrequited love that kept her at bay? Did the former Lightning Herrscher had eyes for someone else than her? The thought alone twisted a knife of paranoia in her stomach. 

“Tell her,” suggested the other. “Tell her that you love her as much as you could.”

“B-But _ how_? How do you think I’m going to do that with who I am?”

As much of a person she is for advice, this was the one time that Fu Hua was stumped in giving any to the albino. All she could do in the dilemma was shrug in response.

“You are the _ worst_,” she scoffs with a grin on her lips

\---

Far in the distance, the maid awaits for their guard to lower. It’s a sentimental moment that she doesn’t dare intrude. However, it’d be sooner that later before the Herrscher is left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sirin is just spinel and you gotta pry that hc from my cold, dead HANDS  
aka i watched the su movie and thought "HEY WAIT A MINUTE" 
> 
> also, this roller-coaster is only beginning, folks!
> 
> [scream at me on @emalyris!!]


	8. Escapism (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirin's missing! But this isn't no ordinary hide and seek game. 
> 
> And alas, Bronya enters the scene!
> 
> However, as the girls rejoice and set aside their differences to find the astray Herrscher, the worse is yet to come. 
> 
> If you were expecting a happy story, this isn't the fic for you.

_ I guess I'll have to face _

_ That in this awful place _

_ I shouldn't show a trace of doubt _

_ But pulled against the grain _

_ I feel a little pain _

_ That I would rather do without _

_ \--- _

"Sirin? Sirin! Where are you?!" 

Morning rose in the far west with the hues of pink and orange breaking through the sky. The girls awoken to the squawk of seagulls that flocked to the remote beach. A few of them were even perched on the picnic table, feeding off the leftovers from last night from the Herrscher. 

Fu Hua was the first to rise to the occasion—alongside with Mei—only to see the spot where the Void Ruler would've rested was vacant. No tangible trace, no footprints, _ nothing_. It was as if she up and left by flight and never sought to come back. 

"Raiden? Thank the Stars you're awake. Have you seen the Herrscher?" 

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the Valkyrie grumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. A long yawn escapes from her as she stretches out in the open before continuing—"Sirin said she went out for a walk." 

A _ walk_? How dense could she be?! 

...Then again, Kiana's consciousness could've been at play at that time.

The boxer felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation before she rubbed at her temples. "So, she told only _ you _ that she went out for a walk?" 

Mei nodded. "And you didn't happen to see _ where _ she was going?" 

As dreaded, the ravenette shook her head. A groan of _ "Oh shit" _ was heard under the ancient warrior's hushed breath. 

She rushes over two the two zipped-up tents where both principal and instructor slept. With both arms stretched out, Fu hua unzips both tents to expose the beaming sunray of the morning sun to both women. 

Both Himeko's and Theresa's face scrunch up from the searing brightness that blinded them despite their eyes being closed. The two were stirred from sleep to see both the boxer and katana wielder standing above them, expressions of worry etched onto their faces. 

"We...have a problem," Mei began.

"Did Kiana—erm, _ Sirin _—find the Doritos in my bag?"

"Wh- what? No- I don't think. It's even worse: she's _ missing._"

Golden yellow eyes squinted in those moments of processing the issue at hand. The stored away Doriros were spared from the gluttonous rampage of the albino, of who is missing. 

The redhead got up and out of her tent, summoning her greatsword after a few steps. 

Theresa, on the other hand, refuted by turning away from the opening of the tent, stuffing her face into a nearby HOMU plushie. Had it been an entirely different situation, the cross-wielder would've been spared from Fu Hua's wrath. 

But that was not the case. 

Instead of Fu Hua lashing out, it was Himeko who went over to the inside of the tent. Soon, blankets were pulled taut at away from the child-like professor. More and more blankets were thrown out into the sandy opening before a whine was heard from inside the tent— 

"Alright, I'll go! I'll go! Just don't take my plushie…" 

"Holy _ sh_—okay. Everyone, get ready in ten!" 

Suffice to say, everyone was ready in five, rather, for pickup and dropoff back at the base. 

\--- 

And an addition to the pile of dread, the albino wasn't in the Hyperion base either. 

No crew member seen her around since the day they went out to the beach. It was either that or they've simply haven't seen her since—well—ever. Ever since Fu Hua attempted to take her to the Overseer, of course.

Everything else was uncertainty added with paranoia and fearful fobodence.

Dread scoured itself through the base. No one knew where the albino was. Hopelessness intertwined with uncertainty of the future made it enough for them to even think of the 'what if?' that Sirin was kidnapped by a spy sent from the Overseer once more.

A quiet hum is then heard from down the hallway, increasing in volume as it made its way towards the kitchen. Bronya pops her head in, clutching toa blue HOMU. A sleepy gaze glazed over her silvery, grey eyes.

"Where is...Idiotka?"

"Gone. Probably kidnapped," Theresa quips. 

"By whom?" 

"Don't know, don't know _ why_. We just know she's...she's gone." 

Silence stifles the kitchen for that very moment. Bronya hovers over to the fridge, prying out a bowl of stored ice cream that was in the freezer part. A spoon was plucked out of the pockets of her nightgown as she began eating at the frozen treat. 

"W-why do you even _ have _ a spoon in your pocket?", Himeko asked. 

"The same reason for why you have your greatsword, Major."

"I- Okay. Fair point—" 

"Are we going to focus on trying to find Sirin or not?" The frustration that tinged in Mei's voice put everyone to a sudden quiet. The Valkyrie herself never shown ounces of rage beyond her inner self—but when it _ did,_ however, it's paramount to her former title of being the Ruler of Lightning. 

"So no one saw her or even heard her leave, except for me? Is that it?" 

Everyone nods in response; Mei bites the inside of her cheek and began nipping at her fingernails. It was even more unusual of the katana wielder to show signs of stress eating at her wellbeing. Metal hands gripped at her shoulders, Project Bunny materializing into existence from its camouflage. 

"The Bronya will find Idiotka, Mei. _ Everyone _ will." A hopeful glint shimmers in eyes that were deemed apathetic, immune from even a sliver of empathetic emotions. That'd be proven wrong as a slight mirthful smile perked at the sides of the heavy blaster's lips. 

In just that moment, Mei felt reassured after a long while. Hope beamed brighter at the end of the tunnel so dark, so abysmal with despair.

That reassurance would come to a staggering halt as black bubbles ripped at the fabric of space. 

A handful of the girls knew where—or _ who_—that bubbly marking came from. Mei herself felt a sense of relief yet fear washing over her. 

A piece of ripped paper plopped out from the bubbly accumulation of the void. 

Fu Hua bent down and picked up the tattered piece of paper, reading the scribbles of red on it. By the iron scent that permeated from it, it surely wasn't normal red ink. 

Aloud, she read, "_Schicksal Sector, _

_ 70.75°N 146.75°E._"

Everyone stared at the principal, who knew _ very well _ where that was. It was such a specific coordinate that it couldn't be mistaken for any other place on Earth. A look of hesitation bled unto the albino's face before nodding in agreement. 

"Get all ships and pilots ready," she commanded. "We're heading to that Frozen Hell _ again_."

\--- 

_ I'd rather be _

_ Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free _

_ I'd rather be _

_ Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free _

_ Free-ee-ee, free-ee-ee, free _

_ From here _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha whoops i update about. two weeks later.   
school sucks ass, esp with honors class and shit. wish i could upload as often as i did though ;w; 
> 
> however, with utmost sincerity, thank you everyone whos read this far with the story!! its haphazardly done due to no drafts or anything of that sort, but im really flattered with all the comments that ive been getting throughout this fic! makes me happy to do content for this fandom qwq
> 
> but id like everyone to give props to @cloud-ya on tumblr, for shes the one who motivated me to write this hellhole piece!! at first i wanted it to be a follow-up of her post but my cursed creativity hubris said otherwise
> 
> and uhm. ya! as you can See, i am steven universe trash now.
> 
> [come scream at me on @emalyris!]


	9. The Call (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2/?) ~ [Sirin/Kiana's POV during the events of the previous chapter, Escapism.]
> 
> Sirin finds herself in a sickly familiar sector—and finds familiar company after a while. 
> 
> But when there's company, the inevitable lurks.
> 
> (alternative title: kiana and sirin team up for fucking once)

_ Once, twice, _

_ Oh, I'm a fool. _

_ Thrice? _

_ There was no thrice, _

_ For I struck the dusk and dawn into the Earth, _

_ And heed the call from the shadows and abyss. _

_ Bring upon Diane's stars and Hecate's souls, _

_ For the night of Armageddon begins! _

_ \--- _

_ 'Where...am I?' _

_ `Where are we, rather, my host. And with that, I have no idea.` _

The albino awoke from unconscious slumber in a secluded sector that felt oddly familiar. Familiar enough for her to remember, of course, but familiar in ways that she didn't want to see again. Metal walls that closed in around her emanated a chill that paralleled to the frigid, clamorous winds of Siberia.

Maybe that's where they were—just _ maybe._

_ 'Wait. Why can't I—err, _ we _ —move?' _

_ `I don't know. I just don't know. Now please, shut up.` _

_ 'Not until I figure out why I can't move my own body!' _

Sirin winces at the internal voice of her host screaming at her. The Herrscher herself knew that attempting to pacify someone that was still dormant, after all, in her subconscious would be difficult; she just didn't expect it to be mentally _ tiresome_. It was as if trying to calm down a restless child who wanted the true comfort of their parents. 

_ `Do you really think I know why we're here, let alone why we can't even move?! Please, don't be a fool for once in your life.` _

_ 'I'm not the idiot here who went out for a midnight walk and got ourselves ambushed!' _

_ `You suggested the idea and I delivered.` _

_ 'AS A JOKE!' _

The Void Ruler snickers in snide physically at the frustration her host's will expressed. _ `Now you understand the torment I've went through for sixteen years,` _ she implies.

_ 'Alright, I get it: I'm stupid. I'm the idiot here. I'm the fool who fell for your Will. But we can agree on one thing here.' _

Sirin didn't like where this was going. _ `And that is?` _

_ 'We both like Mei-senpai~' _

For that moment, Sirin felt her mind short-circuiting on her when the truth, _from all people_, came from her host, the person she somewhat despised more than just herself— 

K-423—or, by everyone else—_Kiana Kaslana_.

She felt her cheeks brim with heat at the mention of the ex-Lightning Herrscher. To think she simply wanted the Gem of Conquest from her to continue on her merciless crusade—now? The girl wanted all of _ her_. 

_ 'Whatza matter, gremlin? Gonna cry? Gonna piss yourself? Maybe shit and cu—' _

_ `I will strangle you.` _

_ 'Then that'd means...you'd be strangling yourself as well? Is that it?' _

_ `You're testing my patience, Kaslana. Does that run in the family? Stubbornness?` _

For a moment, there was a gap in Sirin's control of her host's body and Kiana took that ripe opportunity. As numb as her entire body was, the albino managed to get a simple shrug out of it in response. _ 'Yeah. Duh. You should know that.' _

_ `Like that one time you tried saving that Raiden girl?` _

_ 'Haha, yup—WAIT.' _

A pause traces through her mind space. Silence, save for the quiet hum of base's engines and air conditioning, tore at the air.

_ 'Does...does that mean you know what vore is? If we share the same memory?!' _

A question of sheer horror was asked in utmost cheerful curiosity from her host's consciousness. For that moment, Sirin contemplated how deranged humans have become since these years. 

_ `I stopped prying when it came to the actual…. stuff,` _ the Herrscher shudders with sickening remembrance of what vore was _ . `How can you make jokes at something so disgusting?` _

_ 'You just bottle it down and mix it with unhealthy coping mechanisms. That's what I do almost everyday!' _

Kiana's laugh came to stop when the elevator doors slid open to the isolated sector they were imprisoned in. As both conscious wills fought for dominating control over their body (with Sirin being the successor), she peers out from her cell to see who came down below. 

A woman in a maid outfit prances down the hallway, scythe in hand that resembled the beauty of a rose, yet the lethality of belladonna berries. Beige bangs swept over a portion of her face—which would've made her look more of a harrowing threat if she didn't have such a placid, genuine smile. 

Pieces were connected, the puzzle was solved—_ it was her! _

"**_YOU_**," the mangled unison of voices was heard from the cell as both Herrscher and host recognized the maid from earlier. Rika? No, it was _Rita_. Rita Rossweisse. The maid of Schicksal and a left-hand of the Overseer. 

With rosy lips, she flashed the albino a simple yet sweet smile, "Oh, heavens. You're awake now! How was your nap?" 

"My _ nap_? You've honestly believe that me being passed out was a _ nap _ to you?! Get me out of here, you heathen!"

"I simply cannot," the maid implies, "for it's my duty to keep you here. You're _ quite _ the valuable asset for Mr. Apocalypse."

"If trash seeks for gold, it'll only come across more trash," rebuked Sirin. Kiana felt that figurative third-degree burn scalding her entire conscience. What was reciprocated in return was a dismayed hum at the seething rage in the Herrscher's voice. 

"Now, can _we _pleasego home? I just want to eat some...pizza." 

At this point, Sirin didn't know which conscious was at the wheel and leading down their shared body to a path of no return. On one hand, it's intriguing (and more company) to have someone to tease; the other side of the coin, however, it was literally a steaming pile of trash of a situation to be in. 

And it was one of those times. 

With a more physical cue, Rita shook her head in denial. "Sadly, I cannot. However, I can make some for you—" 

"I don't want pizza from the same woman that gassed me and dragged me all the way to a base in the middle of _ nowhere_."

The surface tension of patience was breaking through slowly as it went over bit by bit. One more slick thing from the maid and she'd surely cause Armageddon within this sector— 

Speaking of that! 

_ `Brat, I have an idea.` _

Kiana's surprised that her mind still worked after all this time, possession of her Herrscher's Will and all. _ 'What's the idea, gremlin me?' _

_ `Remember I talked about Bella? Well, you're going to meet her.` _

Within the recesses of their host's mind, there's a physical picture of a smug Sirin grinning in malicious glee as she conjures a few ungodly ideas. Just so happened, one of them involved getting a _ dragon_!

Yet, Kiana went through with the flow. _ 'Oh? Oh?! Whatcha gonna do?!' _

An ecstatic bundle of energy teaming up with a conscience capable of an apocalypse was something terrifying to think of. Five-pointed stars of glee that were in her eyes poofed back to the normal four pointed one, however, when Rita pulled them from their mischief.

"You seem quite occupied, K-423. Should I just leave instead before anyone else arrives?" 

The Kaslana portion of her mind kicks in, "Yeah. Wouldn't miss ya anyways." 

Rita's then turned back to the elevator shaft she got off from earlier. It was their time to strike and break free from the chains of restrictive freedom and resurrected traumas— 

Void lances materialized, alongside with the golden wings that aligned at her back evenly so. As the lances swirled slowly with taunting menace to strike an unfortunate soul, one of them detached from the stash and ended up in the albino's hand. She struck the lance down into the metal ground, a loud _ shruck _ ringing throughout the sector.

The foundations crumbled, the area around the lance begin to gleam with a haunting lilac. Soon came from the ground an Honkai beast, a Storm Templar at that. To its Summoner's will, it was commanded to shred apart the metallic bars—and did so with efficient ease.

"This is no advanced Sector, it seems," the Herrscher surmises. No metal bar—or any cell at that—shouldn't have crumbled that easily if it were from the works of Schicksal. 

Then, the temperature of the Sector made sense. 

_ Siberia. They were in fucking **Siberia**. _

How, of all questions going through Sirin's portion of shared monds, would be answered later. The honkai beast dissipated into residue of honkai energy on the ground, hot pink cubes scattered around. The swish and _ schwing _ of the scythe was heard from behind, alongside the clicking of heels against the durable flooring. 

"You've escaped, huh? A pity for me to get the floor dirty again."

Herrscher and maiden were now face-to-face with each other formerly. The maid get-up she had just _ minutes _ ago were stashed away somewhere, replaced with a gas mask and protective gear in the form of her servitude attire. A sleek black scythe was held in arms, with lining of lime green brimming with poison and buzzing electricity. 

Rose pink eyes that were ever so serene yet had a glint of mercilessness in them stared at the amber yellow gaze of panic and anger. 

In a strange collision of unison, both wills of Sirin and Kiana were both found hissing with venom etched in the voices. _ "Come at us then, human." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man oh man exams are gonna kick me in the ass for every fucking CLASS i have :,)  
hey at least u get ur free meme before i vanish for two weeks 
> 
> [come scream at me on @emalyris!!]


	10. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anger and deceit is all I can feel,  
The trust that was broke can never heal,  
Give them our time without burning tears,  
Just fall to the wasteland___
> 
> _ _\---_ _
> 
> _ _Alt title: I return from a two month hiatus with a Special Guest._ _

A battle of Herrscher and maiden began.

Scythe and subspace lances clashed with each metallic clang against its point or blade. Flurries of yellow mixed with bubbles of toxic green filled the enclosed field. As Herrscher and Maid fought, time nearing the inevitable was nigh. 

"You fight quite well for an A-tier Valkyrie," complimented the maid. In-between her breath did she summon a mechanic dog at Sirin. "I finally understand why Sir Otto takes a liking to you."

Both kindred spirits inside their respective host could only gag. "Couldn't he take an interest in someone  _ else _ ? I'm not available," the albino snarls as summoning more subspace lances overhead the maid. Rita dodged the sabotage attack from above, soon deflecting the lances back at its owner. 

A chuckle was heard from the scythe wielder. "My, you and I know I didn't mean in  _ that _ way. He still has his morals, I presume."

Sirin could only scoff. Morals?  _ What _ morals did that despicable  _ human _ could have? Was he even human, that she wished to know--

But not now. That'd be one for later. 

The Herrscher leaves a voidmark plastered on the maid before vanishing into the abyssal void for a few to regain health. As flashing back into existence, the end of the scythe was at her throat, at the ready to splice open her throat. 

A placid smile was seen underneath the mask. "You  _ are _ strong. If this were an exam, you'd pass with flying colors." 

Somewhere in the Kaslana mind, a squeal of joy was heard.

"But this is no exam, Second Herrscher," Rita spoke as raising her scythe overhead the vulnerable other. "This is your comeuppance--"

An applause is heard amidst the shadows. Soon, a laugh. 

Before the Herracher could retaliate, she fell backwards after leaning at a distressing angle for so long. Both Valkyries noticed the newcomer--and a  _ familiar _ one at that. 

Rita's scythe was disregarded, vanishing into matrix-like pixels as taking notice of the approaching figure. "Unexpected to see you of all people, Master Otto." 

Dread was all she felt. The man of the hour approached the scene with smug nonchalance that some raw rage within her wanting to kill. 

"I told you to  _ apprehend _ the Second Herescher, Rossweisse. I see that wasn't enough."

"Unfortunately so. Both participants are resistant in surrender. "

Between their conversation, the albino only mocked what they said while on the ground. She gave out a huff while folding her arms. "I didn't  _ resist _ . I only did that out of self-defense."

The blond mused with a coy smile, "Says the Herrscher with a body count of millions." 

"Hm. Says the man who has  _ thrice _ the body count." 

Silence permeates the air like sticky fog. It was unbearable, surely enough, but if it were to be sliced through, it'd cause a bloody eruption. 

And that's when a ringtone was heard. 

First ring, Otto refused to pickup; second ring, he's hesitant with awry eyes darting at the Herrscher and maid; third ring, he finally picks up. 

"What's the matter, Theresa?" 

"Daddy! I was wondering, do you know where Kiana is? I'm sure one of your assistants know!"

…

"No I don't, princess--" 

" ** _YOU ABHORRENT LIAR OF A MAN. I HOPE YOU DIE WITH YOUR LIMBS BEING CONSUMED BY THE ABYSSAL INFERNO THAT AWAITS YOU_ ** ."

Her voice was loud enough to be picked up by the other line on the phone. "Kiana! Sweetie, we're coming to pick you up, alright?" 

That...that was  _ Himeko _ ? All that time, in that high pitched voice? To say at the least, both Kiana and Sirin were impressed--and terrified. A sigh was heard and he ended the call, soon crushing the receiver at his feet. Emerald green eyes were lit with an unyielding anger towards the Void Ruler. 

"You were a valuable asset. And being wasted by low-ranks like them is how you spend your time? I'm somewhat disappointed--"

" _ Moreso than your mother's death." _

The Herrscher vanished into her void space. A glint of unhinged rage was seen in the golden eyes before appearing once more, hovering over the Overseer and lunging right at him with a large javelin. 

His head tilted upward with that same nonchalant smile--

That smile that made  _ her _ sick; the same smile that hidden dark secrets; that same smile that made her regret  _ her _ existence, that craves for world domination--

Metal clashed against each other once more at the subspace javelin that thrashed out of the Void Ruler's hand. The deadly calm in Rita's expression would intimidate an ordinary assassin by any other means.

"New objective, Rossweisse. Apprehend K-423, under any means necessary. Dead or alive." 

And with a nod of compliance, the scythe shimmers a cool ice blue. Breathing mask and her prior gear for her battlesuit dissipate, soon replaced with a dress of blue and silver, with spirit overhead that wields the same scythe.

"Understood, Sir Otto."

And yet again, another battle between Herrscher and maid pursued.

\--- 

Meanwhile, on the Hyperion ship…

"Hime!! I could've done the talking and you  _ know _ that!"

"I do, but what's better than giving a lil' surprise for the audience?"

"... _ What _ audience?!"

"Oh, y'know. You guys. Don't look deep into it."

"I just hope Kiana--er, Sirin--is able to hold off for a while." 

"So do I. We all do, but all we can do is hope for the best. She's a Herrscher, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h hewwo?  
holy shit i. am so sorry for leaving a clirfhanger for two months. i guess this is what everyone meant when a good author leaves a story on hold for years w a cliffhanger
> 
> i got busy with school and exams--and im due to be busier with shit, like more exams, my teachers being Angry at me for missing a wholeass month of school, and regional competitions for a STEM platform. God damned me for my hubris and thus, I suffer
> 
> but hey! im back! expect a few chapters to be uploaded over the week! and belated happy holidays/new years
> 
> [come scream at me on @emalyris!]


	11. Escape (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valkyries are on their way to rescue Sirin (and Kiana) in Siberia from Otto--yet, damning memories and traumas linger upon their arrival. 
> 
> On the flip side, Sirin slowly finds acceptance in Kiana, and the vice versa.

Theresa was no stranger to the unforgiving tundra that was Siberia. As for the girls, however--

“P-Principal? D-don’t you think it’s a bit appropriate to have on a coat instead?”

Most of them--save for Fu Hua--wore a few layers of coats or gloves to compensate for weak endurance to the harsh cold. Meanwhile, the Principal only wore her nun-like tunic with Judah in tow. In response to Mei’s question, she shrugged. 

“W-what do you mean you don’t know? Do you even  _ have _ a body temperature?”, the Valkyrie hissed between clattering teeth.

Among the bickering, Theresa ignored it all. It was odd, to say the least. It would be her out of the others causing the bickering instead--yet, this shift in personality when the Hyperion Ship made land in the tundra made her slightly intimidating. 

“I can sense residual Honkai energy around here. It isn’t strong, but it’s present,” stated the Principal. “We could spread out to find the base. Wait, no--bad idea.”

“Well, why not in teams of two? It seems viable.”

“Himeko...I don’t want to lose another person in this hellscape again. We’re sticking together for now ‘til we find that base.”

It was easier said than done, trying to find a secure yet abandoned Schisikal base that’s been deserted since the Second Honkai War. Theresa expected any remaining traces of Schisikal’s involvement would’ve been scrapped to dust and into the tundra’s permafrost, a fragment lost to time--and yet here they are, finding that fragment in a merciless scape of painful memories.

The howling wind grew louder, threatening for the Squadron to turn back before proceeding further into a desolate plain where agony awaits them

“Please, hang on, Kiana,” Theresa said upon unmounting Judah to grab a spear in case. And with that cue, the rest of the girls unsheathed their weapons in advanced. 

Something lingered in the tundra--and it wasn’t pleased to see familiar faces.

\---

Left and right, up and down the Herrscher went. Sirin’s surprised that her vessel still had this much stamina left after the onslaught brought upon the maid. 

If it was cold enough outside of the sector, the inside felt as if Hell finally froze over. The steely blue gleam that the scythe’s blade emitted sent a shiver down her spine once more as Rita went in for a lunge, slashing at the air where the Herrscher once was before vanishing. Subspace lances hurdled towards the Knight’s way, who deflected them with the hilt of the blade and soon freezing them into icicles.

“You’re damn persistent,” snarled the Herrscher upon summoning a circle of lances around the Knight.

“I could say the same. Unyielding stamina you have. I’m surprised you haven’t passed out yet.”

Before the ringlet could inflict damage around the maid, Rita rushed at the Herrscher, sending a spinning scythe her way that would boomerang back to its user. However, instead of spinning back to the maid, it continued to spin with a force that pulled Sirin in. The nearer the Void Ruler came to it, the colder it became to the point frost nipped and formed at bare skin.

“T-That’s cheating!”

“How is it cheating? It’s fair if it’s real life.”

The smile of dark promises was sent her way as Sirin faced an inevitable demise. Rosy pink irises gleamed with relieved satisfaction at the realization of this and yet--

A javelin is thrown into the spinning ice ring. Soon, the icicle scythe dissipates into snowflakes.

For a moment, the Herrscher was in a daze, trying to find her rescuers who would’ve sent the javelin at the ring of hypothermia. Yet, there was nobody else there besides her and the maid. 

_ ”Didja think you had this yourself?” _

_ ”Human...you couldn’t have summoned that yourself.” _

_ ”You couldn’t believe that I was still alive consciously, but here we are!” _

It felt awkward to have cooperation from someone else rather than, well, her army. To have someone else that was once considered her anathema, her antithesis siding with her felt relieving somehow. The chill that emanated the sector faded into a lukewarm breeze that brought back confidence in the Void Ruler. 

“So you managed to lodge a wedge into the spinner. Oddly intuitive.”

“Ehh- give credit to that Kaslana girl. I’m slipping up here and we both know that.”

Three lances were sent their way at the Knight, then three more. Three by three until the lances and javelins overloaded the maid of precision. With each dodge of one, three more were sent her way. It was enough to knock her off her balance and, eventually, land a few blows that were enough to keep her down. 

A subspace spear then materializes in her hands. Sirin approaches the maid, who had her head hung in defeat upon closer look. 

“Maid, do you know the exit of this Sector? Your life will be spared if you speak.”

_ ”Now that’s jus’ bein’ cruel,” _ Kiana bickered.

“Second floor, the end of the hallway, past the control room. At least, that’s what I remember.”

A soft scoff was heard from the Herrscher that became a chuckle. The spear dissipates into voidmark-like bubbles as she walked off. Upon her exit from the room, Sirin’s in surprise and slight bemusement of seeing Rita still in defeat on the floor. 

“Come on now, I didn’t really… _ intend _ on killing you,” she laughed. Had it not been for the laws ensured by the Valkyries that she associated with, she would’ve promptly done so without thought. “Or...is this an elaborate trap in luring me back, for you to have the last laugh?”

Her head then tilted up, a placid smile present on her lips. “I’m not  _ that _ low, Second Herrscher. I was taking a breather, t’is all.”

Thanks to literally everything happening to her in her lifespan, Sirin couldn’t trust an ounce of what was said. “I’m very doubtful, but okay. Somewhere within me says I should trust you, regardless of my opinion.”

“I’d agree with that part of you,” implied the maid upon getting up from the ground. “Kaslana is more, well, how do I say it? More...instinctively intuitive. She appears to not have any sense, but she’s smarter than how she leads on.”

Another scoff was all that Sirin could manage. “Instinctively intuitive”? If that’s the case, then why did she fall for a flimsy illusion that caused her to be this way? To become a Herrscher?

Yet, that was something that she’d figure out later--she needed to get out of this sector. Too many memories are coming back all at once.

“Second floor, you said?” 

The maid nods as dusting off the dirt that gathered on her skirt. “Second floor. Do be careful--I believe a Mecha unit was released upon reassurance if I didn’t apprehend you.”

A light snarl was all that she could express upon flashing out of the room. That blond scumbag was persistent in getting her back, dead  _ or _ alive, wasn’t he?

Well, it wouldn’t be so easy. Not with the fact that she had someone to rely on now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will this actually be a weekly thing?? who knows!! i wish it was lmao  
i think this is the MOST choppiest n rushed chapter bc i said "fuck it" and wrote it without breaks or looking back
> 
> anyways, ya. ur girl's back.
> 
> [come scream at me on @torovo on tumblr! changed urls!!]


	12. Second-Hand Nightmare (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape never came easy, especially when old, buried memories arise to life once more.

"Well, shit."

Once arriving on the second floor, there was already a bastion of mechs patrolling the place. Albeit dimly lit, the thud against metal and steel signified there were more than just one or three.

"Okay, okay. Think. What would we do in a situation like this?"

_ "Blast 'em! Duh." _

"No, you brat," Sirin snarled. "We've already gone through enough, and it's barely even Thursday."

_ "Ain't today a Wednesday?" _

"Time isn't real," she twirled the Void Guns that were in tow with her. They were handy when simple subspace lances wouldn't do. "Let's go."

The Herrscher began to maneuver around the patrol droids and drones that hovered above them. There were a few close calls here and there, but once reaching the elevator did it prove that they made it without collateral damage.

A heavy mech started to approach them, surely but slowly. A hatch that's filled to the brim with missiles and pellet bombs alike rose up from its back. The Void Ruler started to type into the security pad different passwords and the like. 

"God  _ damn it _ ! What is it, Kallen Super Fantasy or- or whatever it was?!"

The System responds with a curt,  _ "Access granted to Otto Apocalypse." _

"...Holy shit," Sirin thought aloud. Without further hesitation, she enters the elevator.

The elevator then comes to a screeching halt at a particular floor.

The doors slid open with a quiet swish into an ambiguous sector. Both of them were familiar with such a harrowing place--moreso for Kiana, who went silent in the moments of entering in. 

_ "Hey, Siri? Can we, like, go somewhere else? I don't like this." _ The fear that was in her tone carried over like a wet towel--it was just sad.

She wanted to get out of here as much as her vessel- and yet, she proceeded onward.

The quarantine chambers that were lined up like books to a shelf beamed with a low, aquamarine light. With a glance over, there rested a face that was like her vessel, submerged in preservation liquid. 

Not only was the face similar, but the body, hair, and suit. It was an uncanny double, a  _ clone _ . 

She felt her breath hitch as seeing the wires that connected to her move slightly. Another tube rested another clone, and another, and another, and--

It felt as if she were being watched. Goosebumps rose in anticipation.

_ "We gotta get outta here, now." _

"Already on that."

They made their way to the other end of the sector, but it felt like forever getting there. Seeing the failed experiments of the experimented Kaslana genes clutched at her vessel's heart, squeezing ever so tightly with each glance at a tube. While Sirin was thankful that each one so far was full with the albino valkyrie, Kiana dreaded for one that would be empty.

And to the duo's dismay and horror, one was empty.

The once pristine hard glass was shattered into bits and bits of shards on the sector floor. No alarm or flashing red lights went off yet then, but the looming threat of it wasn't going to be waited out. 

_ They had to get out of there, and fast. _

Sirin continued down the maze-like sector, flying in a rush to find an exit or elevator. Up ahead, there was one--however, its doors were hinged closed upon closer look.

The doors slid open, revealing a Kiana prototype holding both guns in hands.

"Shit,  _ shit _ . Other way it is," Sirin exclaimed as a bullet rush shot her way. Subspace lances lunged out from respective void vortexes, plunging into the cloned prototype. It was expected for the prototype to give out onto the floor and bleed out from where it once stood, and yet--

It pulls out the javelin, leaving a gaping hole in her stomach that bled out like watercolor blending into its canvas.

The prototype throws it at the Herrscher, only missing it by a stray void portal opening and consuming the subspace lance. It then repeats the same process as previously--ripping out another subspace lance from her thigh. Instead, it came at them with the javelin.

" _ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _ " More of the lances were shot its way, only for the prototype to dodge with each leap, duck, or diversion in its running path.

Sirin couldn't fight back, she simply didn't  _ want _ to. It felt… _ wrong _ . It felt so odd to fight the same person she's been fighting tooth and nail with for control for the longest time in her reincarnated existence. Only then, it was just a battle of mind and spirit. 

But physically? She didn't ask for this, she didn't want  _ any _ of this. 

Voices berated her mind, voices that weren't her vessel's remaining consciousness. Voices that told her she was weak, that she was useless, worthless, and unlovable.

_ 'You will never be loved. How could someone love a monster like you?' _

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fell to her knees in surrender. The mixed voice from her gave out a strangled cry of mercy, pleading for a nightmare like this to  _ end _ .

The rushing footsteps from the clone came to a stop in front of the crying Herrscher. Droplets of blood filled her vision as they dripped on the floor. As the prototype that hovered above them stopped, the subspace lance dissipated from their hand--

And it dropped onto the floor, sprawled out in death.

Sirin raised her head up, looking at the now dead Kaslana clone. It was a sight she wanted to purge from her mind--and usually, she's not even empathetic to those who bled to death at her wake. In fact, she took  _ joy _ from the wretched humans that she sapped the life from.

So why  _ now _ did it hurt? Why now did she feel guilt drowning her? Why now did she feel empathy for the dead prototype? 

"I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry--" 

She then vanished into the void, teleporting over to the elevator. In comparison to the previous, this one didn't have a security pad. The Herrscher went in, not looking back at the corpse that was the clone of Kiana Kaslana.

"I...I hope you didn't see that, Kiana," she uttered under her breath when the doors closed. A hum of disapproval rang through her head, " _ You're fine. I...I didn't see all of it, y'know." _

"You didn't? How so?"

_ "I guess I kinda blacked out," _ a soft laugh emanated in the mindscape.  _ "Like, one moment I'm seeing me, the next? I'm seeing something else."  _

Sirin didn't add anything to that. It was normal--in her defense--to black out when seeing something that fills you with incomprehensible dread.

_ "I jus' hope this nightmare ends. I wanna go back to eating pizzas and cuddling with Mei-senpai," _ she whines. 

"There's no going back, Kaslana. Believe it or not, I'm a part of you, and you're a part of me. Someday we'd clash--and that day came nonetheless."

_ "But someday," _ the Valkyrie objects,  _ "someday we'd have to find peace with each other! And...and learn to love ourselves." _

Sirin couldn't refute that. As much as she wanted love, she didn't have it in her to reciprocate it back to Kiana. Was it an unhealthy grudge? Yes. Did she care about that? No.

_ "I can hear your thoughts, y'know. You ain't slick!" _

"Shut up."

_ "We have a common ground, though. So, you love Mei-senpai, dontcha?" _

"Did I  _ not _ just say shut up?"

_ "Yeah, you did," _ the Kaslana replies,  _ "but I don't care." _

The Herrscher simply dismissed the mind chat with the Valkyrie with a huffed scoff. The elevator shook as it stopped on a proper floor. Yet, it didn't feel like a floor--it was cold, and unbearably so. The type of cold that felt like it was burning your skin off if you stood in it for more than a minute.

The doors slid open to the landscape of the Siberian tundra...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *roundabout plays at the cliffhanger*
> 
> okay so i can explain everything-  
so, i got burnt out from writing for a long while. and that didnt help with the fact i had life beating the shit outta me from the get go w stuff in Life thats going on
> 
> so basically im a busy fucker. oof.  
i was planning to update earlier (like, monthly at least) but realizing i have a sporadic schedule didnt help that!  
but alas, Here we Are.
> 
> and here we are, with me not expecting this to be so popular. like holy shit?? 1500+ hits? 100+ kudos? yall im flattered--i just started writing this out for fun cause of the idea portrayed by cloud-ya was rly interesting. and overtime it just. stuck, i guess.  
now that its been nearly six months since this been in existence, a lot has changed and well,,,,yeah. all i can say is thank yall for sticking thru w this Hellish Piece qwq
> 
> [want more of this chaotic dumbass? follow me on--  
tumblr: @torovo  
twitter: @overstar_talia]


	13. The Edge of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Upon the darkness and twilight of despair,  
Awaits the dawn of hope, of retribution."_

_ The doors slid open to the barren Siberian tundra… _

And there was nothing. Absolutely nothing except for the heaps of white in the distance. Something about this serenity felt off to her, however, as she continued onward from imprisonment. 

Was it because of the place? Or was it because of--mere assumptions--spying eyes that recorded every moment the Herrscher made? 

There was only one way Sirin could find out and that's by going out.

The prickly air was one she became accustomed to since imprisonment (and probably since experimentation--good memories). Sirin continued to fly out to the tundra to find anything--anybody at that--out here. 

_ "You've been kinda quiet," _ chimes in the Kaslana. 

"That's because we're looking for backup," replied the Herrscher. "I'm sure you know of Benares, right?"

_ "Tall dragon that almost burned all of St. Freya? Of _ course _ I know that thing!", _ Kiana retorts. There was a bit of hinged grudge towards both the Void Ruler and dragon pet. _ "Why are we even looking for that thing?" _

"First, _ she _ isn't a thing," Sirin hisses. "Second, just in case. You know how many people are on our asses already--and you _ know _ how many will still search for us after the fact."

_ "Oh riiiight, like a huge-ass dragon of ice will help us. That'd only put us in several crosshairs, dammit!" _

A scoff was hummed out in response to the gunslinger. "You'll see," Sirin mutters under the whistle of the brittle wind. 

\---

Soon enough, the Valkyrie squadron approached different terrain. Not just different, though, but rather _ familiar _ to the handful of them. 

"..._ Shit _," the cross-wielder cursed out, nibbling at her thumb. "This wasn't the place I wanted to end up." 

"The Bronya detects hostile threats nearby--_ very _ hostile."

Both blade wielders unsheathed their respective blades, readying for an apprehensive battle that's looming. The wind gusts that lingered in the barren wasteland with burnt patches grew tandemonium. The remaining trees that still stood after that inferno a decade ago--albeit, dead and shriveled--snapped and fell from the strong gust.

And above them flew the flame dragon. 

A roar shook throughout the lands of Siberia, all the way to the Earth's core. As it made it land with a claw swipe, the Valkyries were split up in different directions. One was near the dead pine trees, while another was close by the dragon's foot. Mei, being on that end, rolled out of the way as the scaled monster backed up.

"Everyone, attack--_ and don't stop attacking _!", the principal shouts.

As Judah was propped, qi energy surged through the gauntlets of the accipiter; as lightning surged through the katana blade, the metallic thud of Himeko's sword was heard with the charging of canons blasters from Bronya's end. All five of the Valkyries charged at the dragon with the firepower they had in that moment; some bent on revenge for loved ones lost in that very spot, others for the rescuing of the stray Herrscher. 

Spears that were lunged into the sky and swiveled down at Benares pierced through the thick layer of scales. Qi energy and punches with the driving force of a hydraulic press plunged the spears into the scales. 

A cry from the dragon is heard; it then retorts with a brisky tail swipe that sends them all back into the crippled pine trees. As soon as they all fell, they got back up on their feet despite the ache that skewed at them. 

Himeko was the first to lunge forward, jumping up and somersaulting into a spin with the greatsword hitting at the dragon's wing bone. Not daring to catch her breath, she then spin with the greatsword, throwing it at one of its hind legs. 

"H-Himeko! Don't be so rash!", spoke up the katana wielder. 

"And let y'all die!? Not on my fucking watch!" 

The greatsword's magnetic force that was connected to her gloves made the giant blade fly back to her. "I'll be _ damned _ to see another of my family die," she growled with gritted teeth. 

Without second thought, the four others continued their assault upon the dragon. Lightning rained upon the scales of the dragon as canons blasted up at the sides. It was a paramount assault that's been saved up for a long, long time.

However, amongst this tirade, a figure loomed from above.

A sigh was all she could express. And with a yell, she demands, "Bennie, don't fight them! They're with me!"

"Well speak of the devil," mumbles Fu Hua as the bronzen energy dissipates from her gauntlets. 

All the Valkyries came to a halt upon seeing the Herrscher above them. Normally, they'd continue hitting despite the shock of seeing the albino, but the intimidating aura that was permeated couldn't be ignored. 

"You...you managed to escape? But how? Schisikal doesn't have weak defense, y'know!"

"A little help from a _ certain _ maid, nothing much and nothing else."

Fu Hua knew of who she vagued to--it was... surprisingly strange of Rita to even consider letting the untamed Herrscher free, even after all the casualties that plagued her.

But she didn't want to think of why and how right now. They just wanted to live in the moment.

However, there was a glaringly obvious issue that was still at stake above them. As the dragon that was on flames a minute ago became placid, it felt odd to know that Benares was still under Sirin's command. The Void Herrscher flew down to pat the dragon's head, who affectionately reciprocated with a head rub. 

"D'aww, did these heathens give you a hard time, Ben-Ben?"

"It was _ attacking _ us!", Theresa shouted from below. "Stop trying to defend it, dammit!"

Yet, the albino blocked out that noise of protest.

The dragon tried flapping its wings, but to no avail when realizing one of her wing bones waa fractured. A strained yelp was heard and the Herracher took notice of the dislocated wing. 

"Who," she growls, "_ Who hurt Bennie _?"

Nobody didn't point fingers at that moment. Then, Himeko stepped up, waving her greatsword from below. 

Sirin could only express a disgruntled groan followed with a facepalm. "God _ damn _ it, woman."

\---

After a few minutes, the dragon's wing was patched and bandaged. The Herrscher pats the dragon's head once more, placing a soft kiss on its head.

"Now, I think I know everyone knows who this big gal is!", Sirin would gesture to introduce Benares, who'd then give out a gruff huff. "Benares, these are...my _ friends _."

"Of course you'd sound so unsure about that," pouts Theresa, crossing her arms. "That thing is a cold-blooded killer!"

The albino waves off the principal, "Oh, don't worry! She only kills when I order her to, or when my well-being is in danger. So, safe to say, she's only tolerating you guys because of _ me _."

"Like that's reassuring," Himeko mumbles.

The wasteland that was compromised to be barren to the permafrost soil was seeing snow pile up for the first time in years. The fire that once ravaged through the plains burned out, apparently, and thus allowed snow. For those moments, it felt reassuring, calm, serene--as if they haven't faced the ordeals of Honkai at all. 

The sun finally peaked over the tundra landscape, hues of blue and pink stretching through the canvas of a sky. There were still some stars out, shining as bright as the sun from light years afar.

Deciding to take a rest, the Void Ruler set herself atop the head of Benares, sitting down and enjoying the view.

_ "This is peaceful," _ another voice echoes through the Herrscher's mind--had to been Benares. _ "It's...an odd feeling, to put mildly." _

"I know," replied Sirin. "You'll get used to it."

_ "Why tolerate the same humans that harmed you, that harmed us? What has changed in you?" _

"...Nothing, really," she states. "Just...some understanding of another part of me, that's all."

_ "And? Did you accomplish that feat?" _

Sirin's wings fluttered, translucent feathers glowing with a golden amber that shone with the beam of dawn's sunlight. It was strange to accept a side that she's been fighting to kill off for so long--and the vice versa of the side repressing her for as long as she's existed, as well. 

And yet--with some effort and common ground and common struggle--they've managed to become one, to unify under one soul. 

"Maybe...maybe I did. We'll see, eventually."

* * *

**∆ End of Arc One ∆**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha oh man oh fuck.
> 
> while under quarantine, i decided to actually write this chapter out. it aint much but its honest work done at 7am lmao
> 
> but besides that: i have no words about this. I genuinely have no words about the support ive gained from yall reading this and frankly, it makes me overjoyed in these times rn 
> 
> kudos to @cloud-ya for not only contributing, but also being the catalyst of this me making this fic.
> 
> will i be making more in the future? perhaps! after all, this aint really the end :3c
> 
> [tumblr: @torovo  
twitter: @overstar_talia]


End file.
